Some computing devices may provide a user interface from which a user can chat, speak, or otherwise communicate with a virtual, computational assistant (e.g., also referred to as “an intelligent assistant” or simply as an “assistant”) to cause the assistant to output useful information, respond to a user's needs, or otherwise perform certain operations to help the user complete a variety of real-world or virtual tasks. The assistant may output the information, respond to the user's needs, or otherwise perform operations, via the computing device that provides the user interface through which the user is communicating with the assistant, and/or output information via other, different, computing devices from which the assistant has access.